Captain America (Marvel Comics)
Summary During the dark days of the early 1940's, a covert U.S. Military experiment turned Steve Rogers into America's first Super-Soldier, Captain America. Throughout the war, Cap and his partner Bucky fought alongside infantry and with a group of heroes known as the Invaders. In the closing months of World War II, Captain America and Bucky were both presumed dead in an explosion. Decades later, Captain America was found trapped in ice and revived in the modern world. Captain America would then later go on to be one of the most important members of the Avengers. Captain America is traditionally seen as one of the greatest heroes of the Marvel Universe. He is a righteous and brave man who always wants to see the good in people. From his origins as a superhero, Cap has always devoted himself to the protection of the weak and the defense of freedom and justice. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, far higher with a shield Name: Steve Rogers, Captain America, The Living Legend Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: 100s, physically in his 40s Classification: Super-Soldier, Leader of the Avengers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Low; his wounds heal much faster than an normal human's, and he has even healed from a headshot, albeit it took plenty of time), Peak human senses, Immortality (Type 1; Ages slower than normal humans. Spent 12 years in the Dimension Z but didn't look a day older), Enhanced Senses (Has a sight and hearing far superior to that of ordinary humans), Precognition (Possesses a "Well-Honed Sixth Sense", which allows him to instinctively react to his enemies' movements, often moments before they occur), Genius Intelligence, Master tactician and strategist, Martial Arts (Mastered every single form of martial arts known to men), Weapon Mastery (Shield, firearms, swords, daggers, knifes, axes, etc. A master at wielding virtually every weapon there is, be it melee or ranged. Can master new weapons in seconds by just holding them), Military training, Master acrobat, Multilinguarism, Vehicular Mastery, Resistance to Empathy Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control, Poison, Drugs, Toxins, Illusion Creation, Radiation and Pain Manipulation (Fights off a virus that constantly leaves him in pain and tries to take over his mind for years), His uniform is fireproof and bulletproof Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Can fight Deadpool and Spider-Man), far higher with a shield (Damaged/dented Iron Man's armors, and decapitated a non-Adamantium version of Ultron) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (His shield outspeeds a bullet, States that he "sees faster", Contantly dodges and blocks bullets. Reacted to natural lightning. Raised his shield up against a laser after it's been fired) with Sub-Relativistic reactions Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Casually pulls down a helicopter, Lifts a telephone pole) Striking Strength: Class KJ+, Class TJ Durability: Multi-City Block level (Can fight Deadpool and Spider-Man), Solar System level with shield (His shield is made of a highly resistant Proto-Adamantium/Vibranium metal, allowing it to endure the full power of Thor without damage. His shield has since been repaired after it was broken in the storyline Fear Itself, and enhanced with Uru metal that makes it stronger and more durable than before) Stamina: Extremely high (Can fight for hours on-end without stopping, endure 12 hours of torture without flinching. His metabolism is so fast that he rarely gets tired, and it also makes him incapable of getting drunk) Range: Standard melee range, at least hundreds of meters by throwing his shield Standard Equipment: His shield, firearms, swords, daggers, knifes, axes, etc. Intelligence: Extremelly skilled fighter (Even without his Super-Soldier Serum, Rogers is still skilled enough to take dow the likes of Crossbones, Stated to be able to master any weapon in seconds, Can fight Nick Fury). The Super-Soldier Serum greatly enhanced Steve's mind, allowing him to absorb information faster than an ordinary person. Possesses an Eidetic-Memory; Is one of S.H.I.E.L.D's greatest spies, rivaling Nick Fury himself. Is one of the most brilliant military minds on Earth, having studied numerous different tactics from across history. Spent over 100 years in a time-loop fighting against Korvac's Galactic Empire, and kept the memories of the event. Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Marvel Comics Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Iconic Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Soldiers Category:Weapon Users Category:Shield Users Category:Military Characters Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Adults Category:Super Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Gun Users Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Axe Users Category:Super Soldiers Category:Geniuses Category:Warriors Category:Leaders Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Good Characters Category:Hero Characters